Lori's Regret
by FictionLover54
Summary: Lori had an argument and Lincoln just happens to be there at the wrong time.
1. Chapter 1

Lori walked down stairs and confronted her parents, they were watching television until Lori stepped in front of them.

"Mom Dad, I really need my own room" Lori told them in an angry tone.

Her parents rolled their eyes and looked at Lori with an annoyed facial expression.

"Lori, we've been through this with you about thousand times now, you can't have your own room and you know this" Lori's mother told her.

"Well, how about the attic or the garage!" Lori gave them some examples of places that were free in the loud house.

"Sweetie, the attic is full of our old stuff and that's also where Lucy goes to write her poetry half the time" the Mother told Lori.

"And Luna has the garage to practice, and where Lana keeps her power tools" her Father noted.

"Yeah...but...what about..." Lori rambled on while trying to think of other places for her.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but like we already told you, we don't have the space for your own room" Lori's Mother told her.

While Lori was saddened with defeat she started to get mad at a certain someone who has their own room...Lincoln.

"Well, why does Lincoln get his own room and not me?" Lori angrily told her parents, "How comes the oldest sister has to share a room but not the younger brother!".

Lori's parents looked at each other with worry about their oldest daughter having another big meltdown.

"Lori, you know why Lincoln has his own room, heck it's not even a room" her Mother tried to calmly talk to her.

But Lori has already set out for blood on Lincoln and won't let anything else get in her way.

Meanwhile, Lincoln was walking out of the bathroom while wiping his wet hands on his jeans. After he got done drying his hands off of his jeans he walked towards his room while whistling one of Luna's songs, but then stopped to hear what was going on downstairs after hearing something that got his attention.

"It's not fair, Lincoln get's his own room but not me!" Lori yelled.

Lincoln looked down the staircase and quietly sat their on top of the staircase to hear the rest of the argument.

"Listen young Lady!" the Father stood up in frustration, "Me and your mother has had enough of your complaining about your room, now go up stairs and stay there until I call you for dinner!".

Lori was shocked but stood her ground.

"What, this ain't fair, you always stick up for Lincoln when I bring this up with you guys!" Lori yelled back at her Father.

Lincoln frowns and looks down at his feet, "They don't always take my side, do they?" Lincoln asked himself.

"We're not always on Lincoln's side Lori, now go upstairs young lady!" her Mother yelled at her.

"Yes you guys are, like the time where Lincoln broke my perfume that Bobby bought me from Paris, or the time he left his bike outside on the lawn and I tripped and broke my ankle, or the time where..."

"Enough Lori!" her Father yelled, "You have two options right now, you go to your room or I'll drag you upstairs myself and take away your phone!".

Lincoln felt bad that Lori is getting punished for the stuff that he did and wanted to just go to her and apologize, but couldn't at the moment.

"Geez, I didn't mean to bother Lori so much, I feel horrible" Lincoln sadly told himself.

Lori had enough and couldn't take no more, she ran to the staircase and turned to her parents and snapped.

"I hate you guys, I wish you weren't my parents!" Lori yelled and ran upstairs, but while she was running upstairs she saw Lincoln sitting on the step. Lincoln stood up and tried to talk to her.

"Lori, I..."

"Shut up twerp, if it wasn't for you I'd have my own room right now" Lori lashed out on Lincoln.

Lincoln felt worse and wanted to say sorry but couldn't get a word out.

"But I have to share a room, but not you..."

"Lori! Room now!" her Father yelled.

Lori angrily looked at Lincoln and said something that she should would regret later in the story.

"I wish you were never born!" Lori yelled at him and ran to her room, she then slammed her door and slammed herself down in her bed.

Lincoln stood at the top of the staircase with tears in his eyes, he wiped the tears from his eyes and proceeded to walk downstairs in the living room to see his parents looking at him. Lincoln stopped in front of them and looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry if I caused any trouble in the last couple of weeks" Lincoln's eyes began to water, "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry". Lincoln then began to cry a little.

His Mother ran up to him and give him a big hug to comfort her little baby boy.

"Shh...Lincoln, it's not your fault, you have nothing to apologize about" his mother told him while trying to soothe him.

"Yes I do!" He told her while pushing himself away from his mother, "It's all my fault, if I wasn't born you guys wouldn't be sad and Lori would have her own room!" Lincoln told them and then ran upstairs crying.

The parents looked at each other with mixed feelings, the Father was furious at Lori for what he said to them and Lincoln, but the Mother was worried about her baby boy.

to be continued...or concluded...or abandoned...idk...

-FictionLover54-


	2. The Big Finale

Lincoln was laying down in his bed with a pillow over his head to block about the yelling of his father giving Lori hell, he then heard his door crack open to hear a voice call his name.

"Lincoln, are you okay sweetie?" His mother asked him.

Lincoln didn't respond and just laid still.

"Sweetie, I know your upset right now, but trust me none of this is your fault" his mother explained to him.

"..."

nothing.

"Okay sweetie, I'll leave you alone, I love you" his mother then awkwardly shut the door.

Lincoln twist and turned in his bed and decided to get up from his bed and head to the bathroom, he opened his door and was quietly walking down the hallway when he heard Lori and his father yelling.

"That was uncalled for, Lori!" the father yelled at her while walking over to take her phone and charger.

"You're taking my cell phone?! But I went into my room without you, that's what you said!" Lori yelled at him while she was still fumed at what happened downstairs.

Lincoln stealthily watched the argument from the corner of the bedroom doorway, he kind of felt bad and still wanted to apologize to Lori even though she told him some pretty nasty stuff.

Her father unplugged her charger and held it in his arms.

"This ain't about the room Lori" her father told her while walking over to her stand to grab her phone, "It's what you said to Me, your mother, and especially Lincoln".

Her father reached for the phone and stuffed it in his back pocket.

"And until you apologize to your brother and us, you're not getting your phone back, do you understand Lori" Her father told her.

Lori got so mad that she picked up a bottle of nail polish and threw it at her wall.

Lincoln got startled and jumped a bit in fear, but their father just looked at her waiting for her to cool down.

"Well, looks like you owe Leni some new nail polish" her father told her and walked towards the door to leave.

Lincoln saw him and hid behind the door so he wouldn't be spotted, their father walked out and didn't notice Lincoln at all. Lincoln then peeked in Lori's room to see her laying face down on her bed, he quietly walked into her room and went up to her.

"Lori...?" Lincoln said while tapping her arm.

Lori got startled and jumped up from her bed.

"JESUS!" Lori yelled in fear.

Lori then calmed down and looked at Lincoln in anger, not towards him though.

"Jeez Lincoln, you and Lucy are going to give me a heart attack one of these days" Lori told him, "And why are you in my room anyway, get out!" Lori told him and then went back to laying down.

Lincoln looked down at his feet and then back at his big sister.

"I came to apologize to you Lori" Lincoln told her.

Lori was shocked to hear that and sat up on her bed to look at Lincoln.

"Thanks...? But why are you apologizing?" Lori asked him in confusion.

"I want to apologize for hurting you for the past couple weeks" Lincoln then looked down, "I didn't know that I was hurting you, I'm sorry".

Lori looked at him and felt kind of bad, she was going to say something but Lincoln started crying.

"And I'm sorry for being here..." Lincoln said while trying to hold back his tears, "I didn't mean to be a bother to anyone, I'm sorry for being in this family".

At that moment Lori finally realized what she did to Lincoln, she felt like absolute garbage after what Lincoln said, she felt like her heart sank and then got the shit beat out of it.

Lincoln was about to say something else but then got interrupted by the sound of crying, he looked up in confusion.

"Why are you crying Lori, is it because of me?" Lincoln asked her.

Lori then wrapped her arms around Lincoln and pulled him in for a huge hug.

"I'm sorry Lincoln, I didn't mean to say those awful things to you!" Lori told him while crying her eyes out, " I was just mad...and you were on the stairs...and..."

Lincoln hugged her back and started crying in her chest, this made Lori cry more and they both cried while holding each other.

"I'm so sorry Lincoln, I would never say those awful things to you" Lori told him.

Lincoln broke up the hug and looked at her while wiping away tears from his eyes.

"So, you don't wish that I wasn't born?" Lincoln asked her.

Lori looked at Lincoln and gave him a little smile.

"Lincoln, I'd rather rather have no room then no brother" Lori told him.

What Lori said made Lincoln feel a lot better and smiled.

"Really, Lori?" Lincoln asked her.

"Yes Dork, really" Lori told him.

Lincoln had a big smile on his face and hugged Lori.

"I love you Lori" Lincoln told her.

"I love you too Lincoln" Lori responded

They both hugged each other for a couple minutes until Lori broke it up.

"Okay, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go apologize to mom and dad about what I said to them downstairs" Lori told him while walking to her door.

Lincoln was walking towards her when he saw the big nail paint stain on her wall.

"Uh, Lori, what about Leni's nail polish?" Lincoln asked her.

Lori looked at the stain and just smiled.

"I'll just get a little glass bottle and put purple paint in it, she'll never notice" Lori told him.

Lincoln laughed a little, but then stopped when he saw that Lori wasn't laughing.

"Sorry"

Lori smiled and then put her arm around Lincoln and made him walk with her.

"Hey Lori?"

"Yeah Dork?"

"You were kidding, right?"

Lori didn't say anything and just laughed a little to herself.

"Well, were you?" Lincoln asked her again, but a little more confused.

The End

-FictionLover54-


End file.
